


Club M (Roman Reigns X OC)

by KailynnDomina



Series: Club M [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW, Smut, club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Kinks: Daddy/baby girl (not actual ddlg but close), light edging, teasing, lots and lots of oral and sexy talk, squirting, body worship. More gentle side of BDSM.





	1. Chapter 1

Rules. Rules and laws make sure to create a protective barrier around the life one keeps. They give people a sense of safety and rightfulness in the world. Without rules, there would be chaos. A structure-less hell hole of an already crumbling society. Everything, every moment of life no matter where you are or what you are doing, has rules. Whether they be laws to ensure safety on the road, or simple guide lines to follow in the work place, they are constant.

There is no difference where sex in concerned. Safe, sane, consensual. Three key words to live by for anyone at anytime; and yet, they are strongest in the the midst of pleasure. Where ever one may find themselves involved, they need to be remembered. Rules or boundaries are created to keep the playtime safe for all participants.

Those three rules are the big rules in this club.

Consent. Nothing is to be preformed without consent from all parties. If necessary, written consent can be drawn up at the request of members by the staff in the Lobby. Please note that consent can change in moments, so it’s good to have a system of checks and balances.

Safety. Use the play rooms and items as they are intended and with full knowledge of how they work. You may ask any of our staff in the Lobby for information and lessons on how to use them.

Sane. All decisions are to be made while in a clear state of mind. Drugs are absolutely forbidden in the club. Alcohol is provided within limits. Under no circumstances is any person allowed to proposition another person while they are inebriated unless it has been previously consented upon.

Any instance where these rules are broken will be looked upon by the owners of the club and punishment shall be decided immediately. One may have privileges suspended or even canceled for life depending upon the severity of the infraction of the rules.

If you are in complete understanding of the rules of the club, please sign on the line below.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Amber cleared her throat nervously as she looked back up to the man standing on the other side of the lavish desk. She looked at his name tag again, already having forgotten his name, and tried to remember it; Damien.

When he lifted a perfectly manicured brow in curiosity at her, her cheeks flushed dark pink and she dropped her head back down to sign the line quickly.

“Wonderful, Miss Jordan,” the brunette male said as she handed the contract over, “Now while in the club, will you wish to identify as a dominant, submissive, or switch? There is also the option of being neither in which you will only be a viewer of the activities and not involved in anything physical in the club.”

Chewing her lip, the redhead hesitated then spoke up, “Submissive.”

“Excellent choice. All submissives are required to wear a simple black choker necklace to mimic a collar so they are easily identified,” he explained as he handed one over, “Dominants will be easily recognized by the white band on the wrists of both arms. Switches will have both, and viewers will have neither. Understand?”

“Yes,” Amber replied with a nod.

She pulled the choker around her neck and latched it easily. He flashed her a smile and bowed slightly, gesturing towards the large mahogany doors behind the desk.

“Please have a wonderful evening, and if you have any questions the staff in the lobby will be able to answer them. Beyond the lobby will be the lounge where most will be mingling and there will be rooms adjacent to that room with labels as to which play rooms they contain. The upstairs is off limits unless you or your partner have paid for the over night rooms.”

“O-Okay, I think I got it,” she said, giving him a small smile.

With a simple good-bye, Amber strode with as much confidence as she could muster and headed into the lobby.

She was greeted warmly by a male and female right beyond the doors. They informed her where the changing rooms and lockers were located if she wished to use one for the evening, as well as where the bathrooms were.

Amber decided to put her purse and jacket in a locker, and mentally reminded herself to bring a change of clothes with her in the future for emergency purposes. Once her things were safely in the locker, she took a moment to ensure she still looked as put together as when she left the house.

Tugging the slinky hunter green dress down a bit more, she spun and admired her reflection. Still good.

Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her as she finally headed into the lounge.

“Oh wow,” the redhead whispered upon her first step in.

Soft, rhythmic beats filled the air with tones that sounded like lust and soothing all in one. It was dark but not enough to impede her vision. The low lights were dim whites, purples, blues, and splashes of warm greens along the walls from sconces. She could easily make out the many, many bodies filling the large room as well as the bar to her left and the outlines of doors along the walls. It was larger than she’d expected.

Unsure of how to proceed, she headed straight to the bar and took the seat at the very edge with three seats between her and the next patron.

“What can I get ya, doll?”

Amber’s head jerked up in surprise at the loud, accented voice. A beautiful, pale, dark haired woman stood on the other side with a small smile.

“Um, Vegas bomb,” Amber replied just loud enough to be heard.

The woman nodded and headed a bit down the bar to start making her drink. Thankfully alcoholic drinks were free up until the third one and non-alcoholic drinks were all free. The bartender returned and Amber stuck out her hand to receive the lips stamp on the inside of her wrist.

“New here?” she asked.

Amber nodded as she took her drink and quickly down as much as she could.

“I’m Paige, what’s your name, doll?” the woman asked.

“Amber, nice to meet you.”

They shook hands and Paige looked as she was about to speak until someone called her name. Flashing the redhead a sympathetic smile, she patted the bar.

“I’m here until we close. If you get nervous or just need to talk, I’m more than willing to listen. I was scared shitless my first night here..”

Giving her thanks, Amber watched Paige rush off to help her fellow bartender at the other end where a big group was ordering drinks.

She couldn’t help but feel lonely as she let her eyes survey around the room. Very few people were alone. Not that she had the courage to approach anyone even if someone she fancied was alone. As she watched the couples, triads, and groups mingle around, going in and out of rooms, she managed to go through her first drink without a problem.

“You’re a people watcher, aren’t ya?”

With an embarrassing squeal, she jumped and turned to find the source of the low, deep voice that had spoken to her. The man let out a rumble of laughter just as she turned completely. Her eyes went wide in shock as she came face to chest with a black t-shirt and thick arms.

Blue orbs trailed up the impossibly tall body until she met dark brown eyes that took her breath away.

“Roman,” he said simply as he stuck out his hand palm up.

On his wrist laid a white band. Her heart raced as she realized she was quite possibly going to be propositioned for the first time.

“A-Amber,” she replied, voice trembling.

She took his hand to shake it but he swiftly ducked and pressed his full lips to her knuckles, goatee hairs prickling her skin teasingly.

“Lovely name. So, are you new here or actually just a people watcher?” he asked with a smirk.

“I scream newbie, don’t I?” she asked with a light sigh.

He shrugged but nodded.

“Nothing wrong with it. I can only tell because you are alone over here and not mingling with everyone.”

She bit her lip and let her eyes travel back out for a moment as her cheeks heated.

“I’m a bit socially inept,” she explained lamely.

Another chuckle from him brought her vision back to him. If she could, she’d spend the night just looking at him so close. He was stunning. Tall, tan, impressive bone structure, beautiful black hair pulled into what looked to be a bun.

“I think you’re just nervous. Happens to the best of us. Do you have any experience in these situations?” he asked.

Clearing her throat, she hesitated then replied, “As a sub, I have a bit of experience, but actually in a place designed specifically for BDSM? Not at all.”

A grand smile split his lips for a moment, then he offered up his hand again.

“If I’m not being too forward, may I be the first to introduce you to some of the pleasures of this wonderful place then?” he asked.

Amber felt a jolt of excitement pierce her body and she went warm all over at the aspect. She couldn’t help but nod her consent.

“Yes, but i- If you don’t mind telling me, what sort of rooms and scenes are you into?” she asked meekly.

“I don’t mind telling you at all baby girl,” he replied, scooting in closer.

Both hands dropped to her waist as he leaned in close until his lips were a breath away from her ear. As she breathed in, she got a good whiff of his spicy sent and had to let out a soft groan of appreciation.

“I prefer the more gentle side of the life style. Instead of using toys, I let my words and my hands persuade you into comfortable submission. I want to only please you, hear you moaning my name, feel you shaking as I lick your sweet little pussy. I want you to be so lost in it that you never want to leave the bed. My hands are more than able to subdue you if you want to play with a little struggle, but I don’t want metal or harsh instruments marring this beautiful, flawless body you’re so kindly letting me play with. Daddy never harms his girls.”

Warm and pointed, his tongue trailed up the shell of her ear, causing her to moan weakly and clutch at his sides in need. Already she could feel her panties getting soaked, just from his words!

“Can daddy play with you?” Roman asked softly.

It took a moment to gather her thoughts, but when she was able to reply she whispered, “Yes, daddy.”

“Thank you baby girl,” he murmured before pressing a chaste kiss to the pulse below her ear, “Please follow me.”

His large hand slipped into her small one as he pulled away and he flashed her a warm smile as she jumped from the stool.

“Oh thank god. I was hoping you’d find her first.”

Amber turned and found Paige grinning, making her blush when the dark haired female winked at her.

“Seriously, I’ve never sampled the wares, but Ro is one of the most respectful, sweet guys that comes here. You’re in good hands.”

“Thanks, Paige,” Roman said with a chuckle then tugged lightly to lead Amber along.

She kept close to his side as he slid gracefully through the crowd. To her surprise, he took her up the stairs.

“Do you-”

“I always have an overnight room when I come,” he cut her off, sending her a wink, “Makes it easier if I get too wore out to go home right away.”

Warmth spread across her cheeks at the implication. They passed a few doors then he came to stop at one, pulling out a key.

“The renter of the room gets one key and the staff has a copy as well in case of emergencies,” Roman explained as he unlocked the room, “We can leave it unlocked though if it makes you more comfortable.”

As she entered the bedroom, she replied, “It’s fine. You’ve not given me any reason to be frightened.”

That seemed to please him because he beamed brightly and nodded.

“I’m glad. I know some people find my height intimidating right away, but I’m really not as mean as I can look.”

She had to giggle at that. He really could be mistaken for a scary person with how big and muscular he was, not to mention his intense eyes. He flicked the door locked before letting his hand rest on her lower back and leading her into the room. It was rather large, decorated with a big bed, a night stand, a small four drawer dresser, and an ample-sized TV mounted across from the bed.

“That is the bathroom. There’s a shower also in case we need to clean up after,” he explained, “The rooms are rented from the start of the night until seven am so they make sure to provide the basics.”

“That’s really interesting. This place has it all it seems,” Amber replied with a small grin, “I might like it here.”

“I hope you do. Because if you do, that means you’ll come back and I’ll get to see your beautiful face more often.”

Her breath caught as he cupped her cheeks and turned her gaze to him. Eyes fluttering, she tried to relax as he leaned in. The big man’s expression was a mixture of intense passion and focus.

“If for some reason anything I say or do makes you uncomfortable, tell me. I don’t do extreme scenes so any time you ask me to slow or stop I know it is serious and not a role.”

She went to assure him that she understood but his mouth quickly covered hers. She almost giggled at the feel of his facial hair tickling her but the feel of his tongue sliding along her lips silenced her into a soft gasp.

Roman was warm and invading as he slipped his tongue between her lips, taking over every sense with his presence. His hands fell to hold her hips as he led her back. She felt her body reacting violently to the need consuming her emotions.

She stumbled and fell onto her butt when her knees hit the bed. Her eyes popped open as she breathed in heavily from surprise. He grinned and reached down, hooking his hands behind her knees.

“Slide up onto the middle of the bed, baby,” he instructed.

Immediately she followed his instructions and ended up with her head on the pillows and him kneeling between her legs, fingers stroking her calves.

“Do you like being teased?” he asked, “Light edging, tickling? That sort of stuff?”

“Yeah,” Amber whispered with a nod.

It felt hard to swallow when he leaned in over her, hands pressing onto the bed beside her shoulders as his head ducked in. She couldn’t look away from his beautiful face as he smirked.

“Perfect.”

When his mouth clamped down on her ear lobe and he suckled, she shuddered and canted her hips up instinctively against him; she yearned for any pressure of his body against hers.

“This is the start of a very long night,” he grunted before his teeth gently nibbled her ear, “I hope you’re ready to be worshiped baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

One hand disappeared from the bed and reappeared against her thigh as Roman worked sweet kisses and bites down her neck. Amber couldn’t help but gasp as his fingers slid up under her dress and started lifting the material until it bunched up around her waist.

Torn between focusing on his hand and his mouth, she let out a whimper. He chuckled, vibrations tickling her skin, and lifted up again so their eyes met.

“Sit up Amber,” he murmured, pulling back and bringing her with.

He jerked off her dress with ease and her cheeks flushed. It was starting to really sink in that she was going to have sex with a complete stranger after not being with someone in almost half a year. It was daunting, but then he was kissing her again. How could he distract her so easily?

“Relax,” he whispered against her lips, “Daddy’s got you.”

Giving up on her worries, she let her fingers find his broad shoulders and curiously pulled him closer. He groaned into her mouth and the kiss grew rougher, tongues scraping and breaths battling. His hand came up behind her back and unsnapped her black bra just to toss it aside.

The moan Roman let out made her cheeks warm in delight.

“Look at you baby girl. So beautiful,” he rumbled.

Though soft, his hairs prickled her skin as he ran his face down from her neck to her breasts, cheek flat against her flesh as his tongue left a wet trail in his wake.

“O-Oooh god,” Amber whispered softly as goosebumps spread across her body.

He let out a chuckle before his tongue darted wickedly over her hardened peak. Arching her back, a strangled moan escaped her lips as her eyes screwed shut.

Precise and quick, he moved his slick muscles in small circles around her nub as his hand came to her other one and pinched lightly. Shocks of pleasure fizzled through her body straight to her pussy.

“Does that feel good?” he asked huskily.

She nodded with a low moan, but it shifted much louder and higher pitched when his lips started sucking. Shakily her hand lifted and found his bun.

“Can I take it down?” she asked between breaths.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied as he pulled back.

With dexterous fingers, she unsnarled the hairband and slipped it onto her own wrist, making a mental note to give it back as his long hair spilled down enchantingly. She couldn’t wait, and didn’t, to delve her fingers into his silky, black waves.

A deep, panty-wetting moan rumbled from his throat as she scraped her nails along his scalp and played with his strands. Her teeth sunk into her lip to stop a replying noise as he did it again. She tugged on the locks and was rewarded with his eyelids snapping open to reveal nearly-black chocolate irises staring her down.

“Baby girl, you need to stop. I want to take my time with you and that’s making it hard to do,” he grumbled lowly.

Amber felt her cheeks heat as she nodded in understanding.

“Sorry, I just-”

She let her sentence trail off as her entire face went tomato red in embarrassment. How could she just come out and say she had a hair fetish. She didn’t want it all over her or anything, but playing with hair and getting to pull it turned her on like no other.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me anything,” he encouraged her, turning to press his lips into her palm as it left his hair.

“I- I kind of have a slight hair… thing. I like playing with it and… pulling it?” she said uncertainly.

Luckily, if his resounding groan was any indication, he didn’t mind at all.

“You are literally perfection. You gonna pull my hair when I taste your little pussy too?” he growled.

In a breathy tone, she whispered back, “Ooh god.”

The look on his face grew primal for a moment before he devoured her mouth in another desperate kiss. His thick tongue touched every corner of her mouth as she tried to keep up, becoming lost in his passions.

Finally he pulled back, drawing in rapid, deep, breaths.

“Lay back, and for the love of god, do not pull my hair again until my face is between these thick thighs, baby.”

Her hair fluttered beneath her as she nodded and complied with his instructions. He gave a noise of happiness before his hands rested on her ribs. Gently, slowly, as if to torture her, his large palms heavily ran down her sides, his fingers touching every inch of her stomach, and his lips followed slowly after. Goosebumps popped up across her skin as she struggled to stay still under the torment of sensations. She heard a little huff of a laugh as he kissed at the tattoo on her belly button. Thankfully he continued on down after dipping the warm tip of his tongue into her navel.

“These are very cute, so I won’t rip them,” he muttered, “Although I really want to.”

“T-Thanks. They’re pretty expensive.”

His fingers slid under the fabric band of her panties as he retorted, “I could buy you ten more to replace this one.”

To her relief, he didn’t rip them in half, but instead slid them swiftly down her toned legs. She waited slightly impatiently when he went silent until she heard a quiet groan.

“Fuck, baby girl, you smell so damn good. I’m keeping these.”

Her head popped up in shock and she caught sight of him pulling her panties from his face, stuffing them into his pants pocket with a sly smirk.

“I’ll buy you more, swear.”

Before she could really protest, his fingers were dancing up her legs rapidly, hesitating just at the tops of her knees. Her heart raced and she let her head drop back, breath panting in need as she let him push her thighs apart gently.

“Look at this. You’re already so wet for me. This is for me, isn’t it?”

Y-Yes,” she whimpered out.

With a teasing lilt to his voice, he replied, “Mm, thank you, baby.”

Their eyes met briefly and he gave her a wink, earning a squeal of embarrassment as she slapped her hands over her face.

“You’re adorable.”

“I-”

Her words were cut off as a ragged moan tore from her throat hotly and her thighs quaked. Roman moaned between her legs as his tongue slid up her slit once more.

“Taste even better than you smell. Fuck, baby.”

With a noise of pure sexual hunger, he spread her thighs apart and held them tight before leaning back in and licking between her folds slowly. She couldn’t see more than his raven hair bobbing with each taste but it was enough to drive her insane.

Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled instantly when he started toying with her clit. Stroke after stroke he brought her closer to the edge.

Amber brought her hand to his locks and tugged at his hair in need.

“S-Shit, Roman, I-”

The pleasure pounded headily in her core as he flicked and teased and lavished her bundle of nerves. Her fingers tightened sharply in his hair in warning, and then suddenly he was gone, pulling back with heavy breaths.

“Nooo, I was so close,” she whimpered.

“Shh, baby, I know, but trust me. It will be so much better this way. Do you trust me?”

She nodded without a second thought and babbled out begs for him to keep going. Much to her disappointment, he shook his head and started tracing designs on her inner thighs.

“I want to you cool down a little bit first,” he explained.

Out of nowhere, he landed a sharp smack on her pussy lips that drew a startled yelp from her. His thick lips curled into a smile as she stared at him in disbelief.

“You can’t say you didn’t like it, can you?” he teased, landing another, softer, smack to her lips.

She knew he was right so she didn’t argue, instead turning her head to stare at the wall in mortification.

It seemed he had some sense of mercy as he finally went back to eating her out like a starving man almost instantly. His hand disappeared from her left thigh and reappeared right beneath his tongue, gently prodding her wetness.

“I need to stretch you a bit before we move on to the good stuff, okay?” he muttered.

“Fuck, I don’t care what you do, just please keep going,” she whimpered, hand finding his hair once more.

With a growl of pure sex, he bit her inner thigh lightly and sucked on her skin.

“So damn glad I found you tonight,” he grunted before thrusting a finger in.

She could practically hear the smirk on his face when she gave a howl of bliss in return, and thought to herself that she couldn’t agree with him more.


End file.
